Skinny-dipping Werewolves of the Blood Moon
by Cats070911
Summary: A fluffy piece of nonsense for Tess and the Europeans who were melting in the recent heatwaves.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** all usual disclaimers apply. For Tess, who would rather freeze than melt. And yes, I have tampered with time slightly for dramatic, or more accurately, romantic effect. Then again, who said it was set this weekend...

* * *

"Why can't you be a modern earl and have a flashy sports car? One with air conditioning."

Tommy Lynley, 8th Earl of Asherton, looked over at his companion and laughed. "I don't like modern sports cars. They have no class."

"Possibly not, but they do have cold air coming out of their vents."

"I'm sorry, Barbara." He looked at her. Sweat was beading on her face in a light sheen and the tips of her hair near her ears were saturated and clinging to her cheeks. "You do look hot."

"I am hot," she snorted as she fanned herself with a magazine she had taken from her bag.

"Mmm." He smiled and looked away. If only she knew how hot. If only he was brave enough to tell her.

"I should have stayed in London."

"It's just as hot there, and you don't have air conditioning in your flat."

"No, but at least there I could stand under a cold shower, or sit naked on my lounge under a wet towel."

Tommy closed his eyes and tried to picture it. "Mmm. You are welcome to do that at Howenstowe if you like."

"Watch out, you're drifting into the other lane."

He opened his eyes and pulled the car back. "Sorry, it's the heat. I... lost concentration."

"How do the Africans put up with this? Or the Australians? They must be masochists."

"I don't think they derive sexual pleasure from the heat."

"What?"

"Masochists. They derive sexual pleasure from their deprivation or pain."

Barbara growled. "It'd be impossible to derive sexual pleasure from this heat. Well, whatever the correct word is, they must be it."

Tommy grinned at her. He disagreed. He was deriving a degree of sexual pleasure from her discomfort in the heat. She seemed freer, without most of her usual barriers, and her actions were, unintentionally, exceedingly sensual. On cue, Barbara undid another button on her shirt and flapped the collar in an attempt to get air into her shirt. In this temperature, her shirt was a poor choice. The artificial fibre did not breathe well and it clung tightly to her body, accentuating her curves.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Tommy felt his ears tingle. "Like what?"

"Like you think I am making a fuss about nothing. It's 36 degrees out there. And it's the third day above 32. When I agreed to come to Cornwall with you, I had no idea it would be in the middle of a heatwave."

"Astrological events don't react to Earth's weather I'm afraid. This is the last significant lunar eclipse of our lifetime."

"Which we could have watched in London. With a cold lager in a beer garden. With air conditioning or big fans."

"It wouldn't be the same. Too much ambient light there. Here it will be much redder. I guarantee you won't be disappointed."

"Yeah, I'm just not good with this heat."

"When we get there, we can go for a swim at the cove if you like."

"Now you tell me. I didn't pack bathers."

"I don't mind."

"What?"

"Swim in anything. An old tee-shirt or your underwear." He grinned cheekily. "Or we could skinny dip."

"Skinny dip? With you?"

"Why not?"

"Sir!"

He dared a quick glance. She had gone beetroot red. "I'm sorry, Barbara. That was uncouth."

"Why would you even say that?"

He shook his head. "Because... I don't know. The heat must be affecting me too. After the last month, we deserve a break. I thought a long weekend away would be relaxing for both of us. My comment was just a bit of fun."

"Yeah, sorry. I thought you were serious for a minute."

"I was about a swim. And we can find something for you to wear."

"Did you ever...?"

"Ever what?"

"Skinny dip."

He turned. Her question sounded shy yet curious. "In the summer, yes. Judith and I used to enjoy it as children and I have stripped off for a swim sometimes when I go walking. It gives you a wonderful sense of freedom and connection with nature."

"Weren't you scared someone would see you?"

"No. The cove is on our land and any boats would have to come well into it to see anything. I would see them first."

Barbara nodded. "I've never been game. Never had the option really."

"The offer is always there."

Her face turned a deep beetroot red. It made her eyes sparkle. She shook her head. "Nah. But a swim might be good."

* * *

It was another hour before they pulled into Howenstowe's driveway. "Here we are," Tommy said.

Barbara got out and stretched. It was still hot, even though it was evening. "I hope you have beer in the fridge."

Tommy laughed. "Yes, that's not a problem. And I asked Cook to prepare a hamper. I thought we could picnic up on the cliffs while we wait for the moon. And if you still want a swim, we can take towels with us and swim before we eat."

"That's the best idea you've had all day."

"Right. Then I'll show you to your room and find you something to wear."

Barbara followed him into the mansion. She had been several times in the last year and knew where her bedroom was located, but Tommy always escorted her and checked the room had been prepared correctly with towels and fresh soap.

"I could ring Mother and ask if she has spares bathers in her room."

"No!" The thought of wearing Lady Asherton's bathers appalled her. "I mean don't disturb her time with Peter. Do you have an old tee-shirt?"

"Yes. I'm sure I do." Tommy gave her a disconcerting grin. He had a soft, sentimental look in his eyes. He had been looking at her like that a lot lately. She liked it. It was nice to feel special, but she was also aware it was unhealthy. Tommy needed to find new friends and move on with his life. He moved towards the door. "Give me a minute."

He returned with a choice of two tee-shirts and an old pair of rugby shorts. "I didn't know if you had anything other than jeans with you."

"No, ta."

"Right, well, I will change and meet you downstairs."

Barbara happily peeled off her jeans and shirt. She looked at the tee-shirt and shorts before deciding that wearing underwear would seem silly for a swim. Besides, it was too hot to care. She stripped off and pulled on his clothes. She bunched up the shirt near the neck and sniffed. They smelled fresh and citrusy but also had the woody undertone of his aftershave. She pulled them back into place. Wearing his clothes had an unexpected and unwelcome affect, especially after his risqué suggestion that they skinny dip. Feelings that she only indulged in late at night were surfacing.

"Don't be a sentimental idiot." She looked in the mirror and shook her head. In this outfit, she was safe. In a tee-shirt that hung loosely on her shoulders but was tight at her hips, and rugby shorts that were pulled so tight she could barely walk, she looked like a clown. "Yeah, this is a real turn-on I'm sure."

* * *

Barbara was wrong. Seeing her walk uncomfortably down the stairs in his shorts that pulled across her hips, Tommy swallowed hard. He had never before wanted to be a pair of shorts, but suddenly he wanted nothing else. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

With the heat, Tommy was wearing board shorts and a blue checked cotton shirt that he had left open. He noticed Barbara stare at his chest and then down to his legs. She blushed slightly and had just the hint of a smile. Then she licked her bottom lip and bit down on it in. When he breathed in, Tommy's throat felt dry. He started to to cough.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," he croaked, "just this heat."

"I know. I'm melting."

"Then have one of these." Tommy handed her an icy beer that he had hidden behind him. Her eyes and smile settled on the bottle in a look he wished she would give him. Without thinking, he sighed loudly.

Her smile faded into puzzlement. "Why the big sigh?"

He shook his head. "Just the thought of walking up the cliffs in this heat. Come on. You can carry the towels." He picked up the basket he had found waiting for him in the kitchen and held it up. "I put in some beer. I thought we could swim first then have our picnic on the cliffs while we wait for the eclipse. We have nearly three hours."

Barbara nodded. "Anything to get cool."

Tommy led the way down the winding path to the cove. The sun was weak, bathing the sand in an orange glow. He found a sheltered spot in the shade for the hamper then stripped off his shirt. "Race you." He turned and sprinted for the water.

"That's not fair."

Tommy laughed as he heard Barbara's feet squeaking on the hot sand just behind him. The water at the edge was warm, almost hot. He lifted his legs to run just a bit further before wading with his arms swinging to keep momentum. When he was almost waist deep he extended his arms and dived into the cool water. He took three big breaststrokes before surfacing. Running his hands over his hair, he let the water drip down. Barbara was staring at him. She was standing about ten feet away. Water lapped up under her breasts but she had not dived or gone deeper. "Dive in. It's wonderful."

She did not dive but took one step towards him. "This is a lovely spot."

"It is." Tommy sank slowly beneath the surface until just his head was visible. His natural line of sight was the waterline where the gentle waves sloshed around her breasts wetting the tee-shirt. Barbara was looking above him out to sea. She raised both arms to shield her eyes, and he was rewarded with a perfect view of his tee-shirt clinging to her body. Even through the faded dusty blue he could clearly see the darker colour of her nipples as they hardened. A warm wave of guilt made him look away. Was it wrong to desire his partner? His friend? It did not feel wrong. He was in love with her. He wanted to make love with her, to share his life with her.

"What are you grinning at?" she asked, jolting him back to reality.

"You."

"Why?"

On impulse, he stood and splashed her. "Complaining all the way down here that you are hot, then not getting wet."

She tried to scoop up water to throw back at him but lost her footing and disappeared under the water. Tommy took three strides towards her. She came up spluttering but smiling. He continued towards her. "Barbara, I need you to know something."

She frowned. "What?"

He was a stride away from her. "I lo...

"Aahhh!" Barbara jumped in the water. "Something bit me."

"Where?"

"On the toe." She turned and headed back towards the shore.

"Wait." He followed her. She stopped in water that just covered her knees. As she emerged from the water he had been unable to draw his eyes from the curves of her backside that were flattened slightly under the tightness of his shorts.

She lifted her leg and tried to look at her toe. "Just a red line."

Tommy stayed squatting in the water. Standing up now was not a good idea. "Probably a crab. You were unlucky enough to put your clodhoppers over his front door."

"Clodhoppers? I'll put them over your front door in a minute."

"You already have."

Barbara reached down and splashed him. He knelt up and splashed her back. She squealed in childish delight then ran a few steps away. Forgetting that his desire was obvious, he stood and chased her. They exchanged a series of splashes and laughed raucously as first one then the other tripped and fell. Barbara recovered and ran into deeper water. She turned and allowed her body to fall backwards. Tommy felt her eyes drinking in his body. She smiled shyly, then rolled over and swam away.

Tommy swam after her. He caught her within ten strokes. He grabbed the back of the tee-shirt. "Where are you going?"

She rolled to face him, but with his hand still gripping the shirt, it brought them face to face. They stared at each other. Tommy did not need words. Barbara's eyes widened. For the first time, he could see her feelings mirrored those he hoped she could see in his eyes. He pulled her against him.

"Barbara, I was trying to tell you..."

She put her hands on his chest and pushed him away. "No, Tommy. It's just the heat. Er, Sir. I meant Sir."

He pulled her closer. "No, it's Tommy. I want it to be Tommy."

"We're... making a mistake."

"Only if we don't act on our feelings."

She shook her head. "I can't." She pulled away and headed for the shore.

Tommy waded after her. "Barbara, wait."

"I... can't we just be mates? Why do you want more?"

"Because I love you."

Barbara clamped her hands over her ears. "No. You don't. You can't. Not me. Nobody loves me. You'll be disappointed. You... can't love me. I should never have come here. Not in this heat. It addles the mind."

She ran up the beach. Tommy followed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I... I thought you felt the same way."

"If I led you on, I apologise. You're my friend. I thought we were just... being friends." Barbara wrapped a towel around her body as if it were her only protection from a horrible fate.

Tommy ran his hand slowly through his hair. He was searching for a way to salvage the situation. In the end, he said exactly what he was thinking. "Don't leave me, Barbara."

She frowned, but her face softened. She looked at him as she sometimes did - with pity. It was not the reaction he had hoped for, but he knew she would stay. "Where can I go?" she said with a shrug. "It's a long walk to London."

He ventured a smile. "It is, especially dressed like that. Why don't we ignore what I said and head up to the cliff and have our picnic? I promise I will be the perfect gentleman and friend. I am truly sorry that I upset you."

"I... overreacted. Let's just put it down to the heat."

"Yes, it's the heat. Or the full moon."

"You're not a werewolf are you?" She gave him a slightly wicked smile.

He laughed. "You'll only know if I bite you on the neck."


	2. Chapter 2

This wandered in a slightly different direction to what I had envisaged. So, now there will have to be a third chapter.

* * *

Barbara followed him up the track. She tried not to think. About anything. She had made a fool of herself and ruined the one chance she had had to be with him. It had happened without warning. There had been no lead in, just a declaration of love. _What was I to do? One minute we're joking around and the next you wanted to kiss me._ She sighed and looked at his naked back. _You wanted to kiss me._ "Argh!" She slammed her fist into her temple.

"What's wrong?" Tommy turned and looked alarmed.

"Mosquito." It was the first lie that came to her.

He lowered his eyes as if testing her story. "The size of a Lancaster Bomber judging by your reaction. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it just seems that tonight all of Cornwall is out to bite me."

Tommy raised his eyebrow and half-smiled. It looked as if he was going to speak but thought better of it. He started to walk again. "I have ice in the hamper. You can put that on it when we get to the top."

"Ta."

Tommy spread the blanket and opened the hamper. He handed her a cold beer, some ice and a serviette. "Put the ice in that and hold to against your bite."

"Thanks." Barbara held the ice yo her head. She did not have the courage to tell him she had made it up.

Tommy opened the hamper and pulled out a selection of salads. He handed her a fork. "Do you want a separate plate, or will we eat from the boxes?"

Barbara shrugged. "Eating out of the boxes saves on the washing up."

"We have a dishwasher. I just thought it might be more fun to share." Tommy took a forkful of pasta salad and began eating. Barbara tried some potato salad. "This is very good."

"I'll tell Cook."

"This picnic was a lovely idea. Thank you."

"My pleasure. Are you comfortable?"

"Yeah. Still hot. The swim was refreshing, but after walking up that hill... this heat is so damned oppressive."

"The sun has almost set. It should get a little cooler soon."

"I hope so or I might melt away."

"We can't have that." He checked his watch. "We have nearly two hours before the eclipse starts. You're not eating much. Are you okay?"

"Just the heat. How much beer do you have left?"

"One each. I was keeping them for the moon, but if you want yours now..."

"No. I can wait. Thank you."

The conversation felt stilted as if neither of them dared offend the other. She had ruined the mood. For a few minutes when they played in the water, she had been happy. Not just her usual not unhappy, but genuinely happy. Now she felt miserable. Tommy had been relaxed and untroubled. Now he too looked sad as they ate in silence. She knew she had to break the tension.

"Lord Asherton." He looked up and paused with his fork in front of his mouth. It was comical and made her smile.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "We covered that. It's okay. Why am I being addressed so formally?"

Now she shrugged. "Sir seems silly now. But I have a confession. I wasn't bitten by a mosquito."

"I know."

"How?"

"Wrong time of year. It was probably midges."

"I wasn't bitten. I hit my head because I had been an idiot on the beach."

"Forget it. I should never have said anything." He took another forkful of salad. "And Lord Asherton is a lot sillier than Sir."

"I know, Tommy, but I thought it would be more in keeping for my confession."

He looked up and smiled. The way he looked at her made her heart jump. "At last."

"I thought... it seems odd calling your friend Sir. We are friends still, aren't we?"

He put his fork down. "Of course we are. Why would you think that would change?"

She shrugged. "Dunno."

Tommy threw his fork and empty container back into the hamper and closed the lid before moving it off the blanket. He lay down on his side with his head on his elbow. Barbara remained sitting with her arms drawn up around her knees.

"Barbara, I think we should talk."

"About what?"

"For a start, we could try to work out why we can understand each other so well, and yet keep getting everything so wrong."

Barbara put her head in her hands. "I have no idea. Do you?"

"Why don't you come down here with me?"

Barbara could hear her heart beating. "Why?"

Tommy rolled on his back. "Because from here you can see all the stars. It's beautiful and anything looks possible. We are really insignificant. Looking up makes the insurmountable seem achievable."

"You sound like one of those inspirational posters."

"Don't knock it until you try it. Lie down and look up."

Barbara stretched out on the blanket beside him. He was right. The night sky was alive with flickering stars. She reached her arm up. The closest ones looked near enough to touch, and the distant stars merged in twinkling smudges of silver, gold and indigo. "It is beautiful."

"The stars remind me of you."

"Me?"

"Yes. Beautiful and yet untouchable. Steady and unfailing. Friendly and guiding yet elusive. They make me feel brave and in control but at the same time I feel hopeless and alone... scared."

"Right. You read too much into the stars."

"Do I? Barbara, call it whatever you need to call it, but I need you. We need each other. Or at least I hope we do. Did I completely misread your feelings?"

Barbara sighed. "No, but I don't want to stand in the way of your happiness."

"Have you ever stopped to think that maybe you are?"

"By being friends?"

"No, by refusing to consider anything more."

"Oh."

"Why couldn't we be happy together?"

"I told you. I... can't be loved."

"But you can, because you are. Even putting my romantic feelings aside, I love you as a friend."

"I don't deserve to be loved."

Tommy rolled over and propped himself up so that he could look at her. "Oh, Barbara. Everyone deserves to be loved. What happened to make you so unwilling to see that. I know you try your hardest to be unlovable at times. Is that what it is? Are you trying to force people away in case they prove you wrong?"

Barbara fought back tears. "No. In case they prove me right."

Tommy's look was not pity but sadness. "Oh, Barbara, no. Don't ever be scared of that."

"I can't help it."

Barbara heard the crack in her voice. A tear leaked from her eye and ran down her cheek. Tommy reached over and brushed it away with his thumb. "There is nothing I want to do more right now than to roll you into my arms and protect you. Prove to you that you are not only worthy of love but that you are loved."

"Please don't. I... feel fragile enough."

Tommy stroked her face then lay back down beside her. "Then tell me about it."

"You already know. Terry. My parents. What more is there to say?"

"I know the facts. What I want to hear are your feelings."

"You go first."

"What?"

"You go first. Tell me why you..."

"What, Barbara?"

"Why you always need someone to love you. That's the only reason you want me is because you need somebody, anybody."

Tommy rolled onto his back. "I see. Is that what you think? That I only want you because I can't find anyone else who will love me?"

"I'm sorry. No. There are plenty of women who would love you."

"No. Most would love my title and my money, but not me. Nobody knows me. Only you, and even then you thought... Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, Tommy. Convince me it's not just to fill a gap in your life. Then I promise, I'll tell you my story."

* * *

Telling Helen about his past had been Tommy's way of punishing his fiancee for her constant berating of him for being a tortured adolescent. He had been exactly that, and he knew he had never truly let it go, even if he had begun to understand and even forgive his mother. As he lay telling Barbara, he started his story earlier when the family was happy. He talked about his father and how much his parents had been in love; how much love they had given the children before he and Judith left for boarding school. In his mind, that had always made his mother's betrayal worse. Now, explaining to Barbara, it felt different. This time it was not about what his mother did, but how he had reacted. He even felt brave enough to tell her about the incident at school and John Corntel.

"Oh, Tommy. I'm so sorry, but I am glad he stopped you." She took his hand and held it. It felt cathartic. Her sympathy was genuine. She had not told him to grow up and forget it. She alone had understood.

"It was a long time ago."

"Yeah, but that doesn't make it any less painful, Tommy."

"No, it doesn't." He squeezed her hand. "Thanks for understanding and not telling me to man up."

"Did someone tell you to do that? That sounds like your lot. They were wrong. You have to find peace with it, which you kinda have, but you were seventeen, your father was dying and then you find out that. Nobody can blame you for feeling bitter and lost. You had a right to feel that way, but you also have to find a way to let it go."

"Great advice, but I sense I could say the same to you."

She half harrumphed, half-laughed. "Yeah. I can give advice. Taking it has never been my strength."

"Barbara, I've bared my soul. Will you share your pain with me?"

"Pain. No, it's not pain. I..." Her voice caught. "Yeah, it is. It still hurts."

Tommy rolled to face her. He stroked her arm softly. "Tell me."

* * *

By the time Barbara finished her story about Terry's illness and her parents, she was in tears. Tommy pulled her close and held her as she sobbed against his chest. Her arms held him as if he was the only thing saving her. That comforted him as much as it helped her. He felt ashamed to have caused her such pain, but if she felt like him, then it was worth it.

"I'm sorry," she blubbered against his skin.

"Don't be. I think you've been holding that in for years."

"Yeah." She wiped her eyes. "So have you." She reached up and rubbed his cheek with her hand.

He had not realised he had shed a few tears too. "What a pair we are."

"Yeah."

"We are a pair, Barbara. We need each other. I could never have told anyone else those things."

"Me either."

The moonlight dimmed. He looked up to see the first shadow creeping across the moon. "It's starting." He rolled to lie beside her.

"It's underwhelming so far. And still bloody hot."

Tommy laughed. "What about we make each other a promise?"

"Yeah, I guess. What?"

"Think of the shadow across the moon as our past, our pain. Let it wash over us as it does the moon, then let it go as it moves on."

Barbara moved closer to him and took his hand. "You're more poetic than I thought. You have a beautiful soul, Tommy."

"And I thought you only wanted me for my body."

"What gave you the idea I want your body?"

"You don't? I'm disappointed because I still want yours."

Barbara stiffened next to him then sat up. "Don't say that."

Tommy wanted to kick himself. He sat up and put his arm around her. "I'm sorry. That was gauche."

"If that means too soon, then yeah, it was. I need to come to terms with the possibility that..." Her sentence finished with a heavy sigh.

"We have a future?"

"That, and that you... and I... that what we feel is love. Do either of us really know?"

Tommy lifted her over his leg so that she was snuggled in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her then pointed up to the moon. "Focus on that. Let's just sit here and watch and let that guide us."

Barbara relaxed back against his chest. "You and the moon. Are you sure you're not a werewolf? Should I be wearing something silver as protection or is that vampires?"

"Both I think."

"And vampires bite the neck, not werewolves like you said on the beach."

"Vampires bite to drink blood and drain the other person to stay whole. If a werewolf bites you on the neck, that's how they..."

"What?" Tommy kissed her neck at the junction of her shoulder. She jumped. "Tommy!"

"That's how they select their mate."


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: this could so easily have turned M, but let's call it T+.

* * *

His kiss was followed by a bite. It was not savage, or painful, but forceful and definite. "Tommy!"

"Too late to complain, I have chosen my soulmate."

He kissed her neck again then snuggled her back against him. Barbara relaxed in his arms. She did not want to move - ever. His chest rose and fell and his breath caressed her neck. She watched as a dark crescent with yellow teeth viscously swallowed the moon. As the last arc of silver disappeared, the familiar lunar contours slowly turned orange and then red. Obsidian spots spread over the top third, dripping down the sides in an inky blackness that was darker than the surrounding sky. Barbara watched the mood of moon shift. The redness gradually built until it looked like it was on fire.

"You were right. It was worth the hot drive."

Tommy rested his chin on her shoulder. "Mmm. This... holding you... that's worth driving through Hades itself."

"I always knew you were a charmer, but it is nice to have you charm me."

Her hair rustled as Tommy laughed softly into it. "I am not trying to charm you. I am trying to love you as you deserve to be loved."

Barbara groaned. If words alone could evoke a sexual climax, Tommy would not have to say much more. She closed her eyes and dug her fingers into his forearms.

"Mmm." Tommy kissed her neck again then ran the tip of his tongue up to her ear. "I like it when you moan like that."

"Oh? Good... oh, Tommy, mmm." Barbara's insides tensed to the point of glorious torture.

"Mmmm, indeed."

As if sensing that Barbara was on the brink, Tommy released her. He reached over to the hamper and pulled out the last beers. "You seemed to be getting a bit hot there, Barbara. We can't have you overheating... not yet."

"Thanks." She made no attempt to hide her disappointment.

Tommy laughed softly. "All in good time. Now come back here. I like feeling you against me."

Barbara settled into his arms and sipped her beer as she watched the eclipse. The red began the fade as the shadow moved away. The top of the moon shone brightly again. He had been right. It felt as if her old life was fading with the shadow. "I love you, Tommy."

His lips curled against her skin of her neck. "Tell me again."

"I love you, Tommy."

He twisted and pulled her back. His face was only inches from hers. "That makes me the happiest earl in Cornwall."

She grinned at him. "How many are there?"

He frowned. "Hmmm, another two that I know of."

"The other two must be miserable old sods then."

"Why you..." Tommy bent to kiss her but Barbara put up her hand.

She bit her bottom lip. "I know this is what comes next, but... I am lousy at this bit."

He kissed her forehead. "I don't believe that for a moment."

She shrugged. "I kiss like a, how did it go? A spawning salmon trying to get free from a bear."

Tommy laughed so hard that beer dribbled over his chin. "A vivid image, but maybe you won't want to escape this bear."

"Don't laugh. It's not funny." The moon was shining brightly and Barbara could see clearly into his soft and loving eyes. He smirked at her as he caressed her face. "Okay, maybe it's a bit funny."

"Yes, just a bit," he agreed. "It's still hot. Do you fancy another swim before we go back to the house?"

Barbara was hot and sweaty. A dip in the sea sounded wonderful. "Yeah. That sounds great. Is that pile of yours airconditioned?"

"Not the guest rooms, but mine is."

Barbara felt her face blush. She knew it was inevitable, but she was petrified of disappointing him. "Is that blackmail, M'lord?"

"No. Where you sleep is up to you. But I am willing to share..." He kissed her cheek. "My aircon." He kissed her nose. "My bed." He kissed her chin. "My body." Tommy placed his lips gently on hers. "My life."

Barbara sat stunned. His lips had been warm and pliant. He had not forced a kiss, simply hinted at possibilities.

"Aircon. I'll start with the aircon."

Tommy stood and helped her to her feet. "Let's cool off with a swim."

They held hands as they walked down the path. "Watch out for mosquitoes."

Barbara whacked him in the stomach with her free hand. "Cheeky bugger."

* * *

Tommy felt confident. He was not naive enough to think it would run smoothly. Barbara clearly had intimacy issues that he assumed arose from an ill-fated romance. He promised himself he would not rush her. Barbara's love, freely given would be a gift beyond words.

On the beach, he put the hamper down. There was barely a breeze, and the flat water shimmered like silver velvet. "The water looks refreshing." It was too good to waste. He turned away from her and dropped his shorts. He ran into the sea knowing that in the light his naked backside would be impossible to miss.

Barbara gasped behind him. "Tommy!"

He ran until he was waist deep then turned. "Come on in, the water is magnificent."

Barbara walked to the water's edge. Tommy remembered how glorious her body had been in the wet tee-shirt. He wanted to run his hands over her backside and cover those hard nipples with his mouth. The anticipation was agony and ecstasy rolled together. It did not have to be tonight. They had all weekend, but before they left Cornwall Tommy knew they would be lovers in every sense of the word.

"What are you waiting for?" he called.

"Turn around."

Tommy's mouth went dry. He turned. He strained to hear what Barbara was doing. There was no sound for what seemed an eternity. He began to wonder if she had tricked him and returned to the house. A muted splash was followed by little wavelets passing his body. Tommy turned back, not caring if he broke his promise. Two white feet disappeared beneath the surface then Barbara's head then broke through the water. He smiled. "Come here."

With her body beneath the water, she swam over. Barbara stopped about five feet from him with just her neck above the water. "You were right. You do feel free."

Tommy glanced back at the shore. A small pile of cloth sat on the sand just above the line of lapping water. He turned back and grinned at her. "Come here, Barbara."

She shook her head. "No, I think you will have to catch me."

She swivelled and started to swim. Tommy let her go. He was enjoying watching the smooth curve of her backside breaking the waterline. When she had a decent head start, he started his chase. With long, elegant strokes, he quickly caught her. He swam up on her left side and reached over, letting his hand land on her back and slide down over her tail as she she took her next stroke.

Barbara shrieked in what sounded like delight. Tommy clamped his hand around her thigh and slowed her progress. He pulled her towards him. "Got ya!"

"Always."

As they stood, Tommy's hand again ran over the curve of her backside. His other arm came around her and pulled her towards him. Their bodies were about a foot apart. In the bright moonlight, he could see her naked form through the water. The water lapped at her shoulders. The distortions from the waves and water added mystery, but Tommy liked what he could see. Barbara was staring at him too. She had seized his backside with both hands and whether it was conscious or not, she was kneading it gently with her fingers.

"You're beautiful."

She stopped. "No, I'm not, but thank you for saying it."

Tommy stepped forward then sank back in the water pulling her off her feet. Her legs went around his thighs, and their bodies slid against each other. "Oh god, Tommy."

"Mmm. You feel magnificent against me."

"You feel..." Barbara giggled nervously. "Anxious."

"No, I'm not. Ready, but not anxious. I want to make love to you, not just have a quick..."

"Okay, okay," she said interrupting. "How do we do this?"

"Slowly."

* * *

Barbara had only been naked with a man once before. She had been slightly drunk, and he had been a bore whose name she could not remember. Nothing had been slow. His kiss had been like an invasion of foul-breathed aliens. It was no wonder she had tried to avoid it. They had not made love. They had simply had sex. It was not romantic or even exciting. Barbara had lain underneath while the bloke she had picked up at a pub had taken delight in ending her virginity with a painful thrust then grunted his way to his satisfaction.

Tommy's body was different. She wanted to kiss every inch of it and discover how he reacted. Barbara wanted him to enjoy her body too. She hoped that he would be considerate and gentle and interested in her. Then she remembered her scar.

"Don't be scared."

"Why not? I told you. I'm not good at this, and in the light..."

"You will be even more beautiful." His hands were exploring. He had started with her thighs and her rump. His fingertips had traced her spine starting a wave of goosebumps. Now he was caressing her sides. He was only centimetres from the hard white lumps where the shotgun pellets had ripped into her.

She reached down and pulled his hand away. "You can't touch me there. Ever."

Tommy frowned then his expression turned to concern. "Where you were shot?"

She nodded, unable to speak.

"Do they hurt?"

"No."

"Then let me touch them. I was there. I felt so helpless, but it was also the first time I realised you were more than my friend."

"But... they will turn you off."

"Trust me, Barbara. Nothing will turn me off."

"I... alright."

She closed her eyes and allowed his fingers to caress the lumpy patchwork of her side. His hand came to rest over her lower abdomen. "One day I want to fill that with our child."

Barbara opened her eyes. Tommy was smiling; not just his lips but his whole face. Barbara felt like her love for him had grown exponentially. It had not. She had always loved him. She had simply freed it from where she trapped it deep inside. "Oh, Tommy."

She had been squeezing his backside so hard her fingers cramped. She moved her hand up behind his neck and pulled his head towards her. Their lips touched briefly.

"Mmm, yes," he whispered against them. "I have wanted to do this for so long."

"Me too." Barbara tilted her head back as Tommy kissed her cheeks and her chin then down her throat. It was loving, and gentle, and sensual. Every nerve in her body came alive. She groaned loudly.

Tommy chuckled. "Yes, Barbara. And more."

His mouth closed gently over hers. Their lips caressed the other in a slow exploration. Tommy's tongue slid between her lips. When she gasped, it slipped inside her mouth and circled. Barbara whimpered. Tommy withdrew.

"Too fast for you?"

"No. I... enjoyed it."

Tommy smiled. "So did I."

She opened her mouth to let him return. He did not hesitate. She tried to keep her tongue inert at the bottom of her mouth but when he ran the tip of his over it, it jerked up. Tommy circled it as if he was playing. She responded and they began a wonderful dance she had never dreamed was possible. This was Tommy's tongue; Tommy's body. Tommy's love.

Barbara did not notice they were in shallow water until her feet broke into air. She pushed her body against his to hide. "Where are you taking me?"

"About here. Where we are less likely to drown."

Barbara laughed. Tommy released his hold and she slid over his body to the sand in knee-high water. He stepped back and admired her. She hurriedly covered herself with her hands. "Tommy!"

She could hardly object. She was staring at him. Bathed in diffuse light, he looked like an Adonis. Her Adonis. Her eyes dwelt on his manhood. It had felt magnificent against her but it looked even more impressive now. And slightly frightening.

Without effort he removed her hands. "Much better. You are beautiful, Barbara. I want to revel in that."

She was glad her red face was not visible in the moonlight. "You're pretty hot too. Have you been working out lately?"

"Yes. I... wanted you to want me."

"I always wanted you."

"Good." Tommy knelt down and pressed his lips to her scars. "We've waited too long."

He traced a line of kisses towards her navel. Barbara shivered with delight. Was he? No! Tommy took her hands and pulled her towards him. Yes! He stopped and looked up. His arm reached behind her knees. They buckled and she collapsed forward into his arms. Their kiss was fierce. Demanding. Urgent. Almost violent in their attempts to devour the other. They toppled sideways, still kissing. They came up spitting water and laughing. They kissed again as they knelt. Tommy edged them further up the sand.

Still kissing they lowered their bodies into the water that lapped at their sides. "Now I know how Deborah Kerr felt."

Tommy grinned at her. "Adulterous?"

"No, rolling in the sand."

"It's not scratching you is it?"

"No. It's... sexy."

"Mmm. It is."

Tommy kissed her hard as he rolled her under him. With his weight on his knees Barbara moved underneath him with the rhythm of the surf. Barbara smiled as his kisses tickled a path from her throat to her breasts.

* * *

Tommy was so focussed on his task that he did not feel Barbara's head move until she bit him hard in the fleshy curve where his shoulder became his neck. It was hard enough to mark him but did not break the skin. "Ow!"

"Mmm, my pleasure." She licked her lips. It was seductive and almost wanton. He grinned at her. She had claimed him.

"No, mine." He lowered his body ready to claim her. "You do realise that I am not really a werewolf?"

Her emerald eyes glinted in the moonlight. "But who says I'm not? I might be a skinny-dipping werewolf of the Blood Moon."

"Then I am your servant." He kissed her tenderly as they began to make love.


End file.
